


Derailed Dreams

by HedonistInk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Prophetic Dreams, Soulmates, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Keith (Voltron), trans fic by trans authors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 03:56:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13263141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedonistInk/pseuds/HedonistInk
Summary: On the night of your thirteenth birthday, you dream of your soulmate so that when you meetthem you'll find their face familiar, like meeting an old friend. On the night of Shiro'sthirteenth birthday, he spent his night in the hospital under anaesthesia.The two people in his dream that night couldn't possibly both be his soulmates. ...Right?





	Derailed Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late! Hey eccentrick-stardust here’s my gift you for the voltron-ss event over on tumblr! If you have an AO3, let me know and I'll gift this to you on here! I hope this meets what you were looking for in asking for a soulmate!AU and a trans!AU. Happy (Slightly Belated) Holidays!

Everyone said that on the night of your thirteenth birthday, you would dream about your soulmate. They said you would wake up with their image in your head and their name on your lips. They said you would wake up knowing exactly who the person you would be with one day was and what they looked like now so that when you met them you would find their face familiar, like meeting an old friend. 

On the night of his thirteenth birthday, Shiro was headed home from his birthday party at a laser tag arena. He could hardly wait to go to sleep, excited by the prospect of seeing his soulmate's face for the first time. He wasn't entirely sure what the big deal was but everyone said it was  _ the greatest thing _ , finding someone you would spend your life with. He wondered if it was one of the kids in his class or if it was someone he would meet in high school. He hoped he wouldn't have to wait until college to find his soulmate but if that was how it worked out, he would be patient. ...Or he'd try to be anyway. 

And then The Accident had happened. Shiro didn't remember much of what happened except for a blaring horn, the bright flash of light, and the screech of brakes. Then everything went dark. 

When Shiro did finally come to, he was coming out of anaesthesia in the hospital recovery room with one less arm and the sun was breaching the horizon. But even with his missing limb and the pain that bled through even with the painkillers, his main worry when he woke up was his  _ dream _ . Or whether the 'dream' he had counted. 

While he was unconscious, there wasn't  _ one _ person in his thoughts. There were  _ two. _ Shiro dreamt of  _ two _ people that night. One was a girl with dark hair and grey eyes so deep they were almost purple. The other was a boy with brown hair, bright blue eyes the colour of the ocean, and a smile that was hard to look away from. 

But… there shouldn't have been  _ two _ people in his dream. Had he missed it by being unconscious instead of properly asleep? He hadn't gone to  _ sleep _ , he'd been  _ sedated _ for surgery. Maybe he'd just skipped his soulmate dream entirely and this was just a random dream about two people his brain had thought up. What if he never knew who his soulmate was supposed to be because of this? He'd messed it up somehow. He messed it up and skipped his soulmate dream and now he'd never know. 

So Shiro did what he did best when he was stressed out about something: He ignored it and focused on things people expected from him that he  _ could _ accomplish. He passed off the questions about his soulmate from his friends with laughs and vague answers. He shoved the details of his dream away into the back of his mind, refusing to think about it any more than he absolutely had to. 

Shiro decided to focus on school and recovering from the accident instead. If he did have a soulmate out there somewhere, hopefully they would find him eventually. And if not… if he did wind up spending his life hopping between shallow relationships with people he knew wouldn't be 'the one' but would at least keep him company for a while, well… he could at least do something positive with his life, help people, and make a difference. Shiro decided then that he was going to go into medicine. 

Joining a few support groups for people who didn't remember their soulmate dreams helped Shiro to feel less alone about his situation. He had a decent number of serious girlfriends through his years growing up. And two serious boyfriends. Always, he tended to pick people who looked like the people he'd met in his dream. But nothing had lasted more than a few months to a year. They just… weren't the right fit. 

It was a day like any other day when a guy came into his office to see about a referral to a surgeon who could reshape his chest as part of his transition. Something in Shiro's breath caught as soon as he saw him. He was  _ hot. _ His dark black hair just brushed his shoulders and his eyes stirred something familiar in his mind. But… he couldn't quite remember what. It was like trying to recall something just at the edges of his memory. He felt oddly familiar. Keith was his name. Keith Kogane. And he was… cool and shy and… 

And he was talking about his  _ fiancé  _ and Shiro was his  _ doctor _ and he had to stay professional. 

Still, Shiro felt oddly comfortable with the guy. And since he was the last appointment of the day, Shiro let himself linger, talking to him as he finished off his reports for the day. Keith didn't seem in any great hurry to leave. It was almost like he was  _ waiting _ for something from Shiro. He kept looking at Shiro with a curious expression much like the one Shiro felt was probably on his own face, that look of trying to place someone you might know but not  _ quite _ recognizing them. 

And then Keith's phone had lit up with a phone call and a face that had Shiro's eyes going wide as it all clicked into place. "I— Is that… is that your  _ fiancé _ …?" he asked, careful and apprehensive. 

Pausing mid-motion in picking up the phone, Keith blinked. "Er… yes? Why?" 

"I… I recognize him…" Shiro answered, disbelieving. 

"You know Lance?" Keith asked, curious. 

"N-no. I… I don't think I've ever met him before. At least… at least not in person." Shiro looked at the picture, feeling an almost loss when the picture disappeared and Keith's phone went back to the lock screen. "That… that explains your eyes…" 

"What do you—" Keith stopped, looked at Shiro, held a hand in front of him to block part of his vision,  and then dropped it back to his side. "…Holy crap. You're… you're him. You're the guy from our dreams. I… we always thought it was some kind of weird fluke and then someone said maybe it meant we could pick either but… You're… you're him." 

"You… you know me?" Shiro asked, shocked. "I… I thought… I thought that dream was just the anaesthesia. I didn't… I didn't think it was real. I didn't think there could be… two… You… you had… two people in your dream as well?" 

Keith nodded, licking his lips. "Hey uh… Do… you want to have dinner with us tonight?" Keith asked, tipping his head. "I think Lance would really like to meet you. And… I'm sure you want to meet him." 

"I'll have to transfer you to a different doctor if I accept that offer…" Shiro pointed out, biting at his lip. 

Keith shrugged, standing from his chair. "Somehow, I think you're worth me waiting a little while longer for another appointment. Give me your number and I'll text you our address. …I hope you like spicy because Lance is making one of Hunk's curry recipes tonight and it has a kick to it." 

Shiro laughed. "I could definitely stand for a little spice in my life." 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/interdictedink) or [tumblr!](http://interdictedink.tumblr.com/) As always, comments and kudos are treasured and appreciated!


End file.
